We're gonna die young
by Vagabonde
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Résumé complet à l'intérieur : Il était sur le point de s'effondrer. La mort respirait dans son cou et il ne courait pas assez vite pour lui échapper. Regardant le chaos, il savait qu'il allait mourir ici. Mais [...] il repoussera sa propre mort si cela peut lui permettre d'aider Oga. /!\ SPOIL CHAPITRE 235 /!\


_**C**oucou ! Non, je ne publie pas de chap' pour** Mondes Parallèles**, ou** Ceci n'est pas pour les enfants**, en fait, ce n'est même pas de moi ! C'est une traduction d'une fic que j'ai adoré ! Et vu que c'était court, je me suis résolue à la faire partager à nos chers français anglophobes xD !_

**Titre : _We're gonna die young _**(Nous allons mourir jeunes)

**Auteur : Thecurtaincall**

_**D**isclaimer : Rien à moi, rien à elle !_

_**G**enre : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Psychologique._

_**P**airing : Nope... ou très très léger OgaFuru (mais on aime même le très léger xD)._

* * *

**/!\ SPOIL CHAPITRE 235 /!\**

* * *

**Résumé :** Il était sur le point de s'effondrer. La mort respirait dans son cou et il ne courait pas assez vite pour lui échapper. Regardant le chaos, il savait qu'il allait mourir ici. Mais quand il verra quelqu'un d'autre blessé, il étouffera sa panique pour aller aider l'autre. Parce qu'il ne peut pas rester là alors que son meilleur ami craque devant lui. Il repoussera sa propre mort si cela peut lui permettre d'aider Oga.

* * *

**Petit mot de la traductrice** : _J'ai adoré lire cette fic, surtout après les derniers chap' ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant ! Pour le lien vers l'original, allez sur mon profil ! Et bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**We're gonna die young  
**

Assis près du mur de l'école, il s'y appuya et essaya de ne pas penser à ce qui se préparait de l'autre côté. De chaque côté, son destin restait le même.

Il allait mourir.

Il avait laissé les autres mourir devant lui et lui n'avait rien fait pour les aider. Merde, pourquoi était-il resté planté là comme un idiot quand l'escouade des piliers lui avait demandé s'il voulait passer un contrat ? ÉVIDEMMENT QU'IL VOULAIT PASSER UN CONTRAT !

Il voulait aider. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit blessé à cause de lui. Tout ça était de sa faute. Il aurait dû dire à ce stupide Oga qu'il était contre le fait de laisser Beel. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile d'exprimer ses pensées maintenant ?

À chaque fois qu'il voulait argumenter contre quelque chose, sa poitrine lui faisait mal et il n'arrivait pas à sortir un mot. Comment pouvait-il parler quand il avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait se briser en deux ?

Ramenant ses genoux à son torse, il posa sa tête dessus et essaya de contenir ses larmes. Les visages froids statufiés d'Agiel et Kunieda lui vinrent à l'esprit et il ne réussit pas à se retenir d'éclater en sanglots.

Les deux s'étaient sacrifiées et la dernière chose qu'elles avaient faite avant d'être transformées en pierre fut de le pousser à travers les portes de l'école. Elles étaient assez proches de l'école, elles auraient pu facilement sauver leur vie. Mais non, elles avaient décidé de le sauver.

Quel genre de mec était-il s'il n'était même pas capable de protéger ses amis ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque quelqu'un l'appela de l'autre côté du mur de l'école. "Humain, es-tu toujours en vie ? Si tu viens à moi en paix, je promets que je te donnerai une offre que tu ne pourras pas refuser."

Son cœur battait rapidement et au son de la voix du démon, sa poitrine commença à lui être horriblement douloureuse. Il couvrit ses oreilles et essaya de respirer correctement. Non, maintenant il devait seulement essayer de se focaliser sur sa respiration.

Oh mon dieu il allait mourir.

Toutes ces personnes qui s'étaient sacrifiées pour lui, seulement pour qu'il meure ici. À présent il tremblait et la sueur commença à couler le long de son visage.

"Takayuki, ne veux-tu pas savoir comment on se sent d'être fort ?"

À ce moment-là, sa respiration se fit plus irrégulière comme s'il manquait d'air. Les railleries du démon s'arrêtèrent mais il ne le remarqua pas, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Il ne voulait pas mourir comme ça.

Comme si son cœur n'était pas déjà assez douloureux comme ça, la vue et le bruit d'un corps tombant du ciel n'allaient certainement pas l'aider. Il se recula et fut saisi par la souffrance intense qui envahissait sa poitrine. C'était comme si sa gorge se refermait sur elle-même, et il se dit que la vue d'un autre corps mort ne l'aiderait pas à y remédier.

Mais le son d'un râle lui fit réaliser que le corps qui était tombé du ciel était toujours en vie. Cool, maintenant il aurait une assistance pour le regarder mourir d'asphyxie !

Il tenta de combattre cette panique qui le submergeait en enfonçant ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains. Mais avant qu'elle ne l'engloutisse, le bruit de quelque chose tapant le sol régulièrement lui fit lever la tête.

C'était Oga.

Oga était devant lui et frappait le sol de ses poings jusqu'à ce que le sang commence à souiller le sol. Furuichi regardait cette mystérieuse scène où son meilleur ami craquait devant lui.

Il avait besoin d'aide.

Il avait besoin d'être là pour Oga. Alors il oublia sa propre respiration et, à la place, se focalisa sur celle d'Oga. Il trébucha sur ses jambes faibles et se dirigea vers les corps en ruine.

Il parla doucement. "Oga."

Oga ne l'entendit pas ou choisit de ne pas le faire. Furuichi espéra qu'il n'avait pas décidé de l'ignorer. Il se tint devant Oga qui était toujours sur ses genoux, les poings sanglants posés au sol.

"Ça va ?" demanda-t-il. Sérieux, comme il souhaitait que sa voix ne craque pas quand il lui posa cette question. Il voulait être fort pour Oga. Pour les autres.

Il attendit une réponse et fut choqué quand une main lui saisit la sienne. Il fut tiré vers le sol, tombant à genoux, et avant qu'il puisse demander ce qu'il n'allait pas, le visage d'Oga s'enfouit dans le creux de son épaule.

Il resta figé sous le choc, ne sachant que faire. Mais quand il sentit les frissons parcourant le corps d'Oga, son propre corps commença enfin à bouger. De ses bras raides, il enveloppa Oga. Une main posée sur son cou et l'autre enroulée autour de son torse. Après un petit moment, la rigidité s'en alla et Furuichi put serrer Oga dans ses bras plus fort. Il ne lâcha pas son meilleur ami et le laissa rester dans ses bras aussi longtemps qu'il en avait besoin.

Parce qu'il avait besoin de ce réconfort autant qu'Oga en avait besoin.

Ils étaient là. Le délinquant le plus coriace et son idiot de meilleur ami. S'étreignant l'un l'autre, comme s'ils étaient les deux derniers humains… attendez, ils étaient les derniers. Il sentit son estomac se tordre et son corps commença à trembler.

Oga sentit les tremblements et enroula silencieusement ses bras autour de sa taille.

Les deux restaient silencieux et se focalisaient sur la respiration de l'autre. Chacun fit le serment d'être plus fort pour l'autre, mais prenait tout le réconfort que l'autre offrait. Le réconfort n'avait jamais été quelque chose qu'ils s'étaient déjà donnés. Surtout sous forme de câlins. Il aurait parié tout son argent de poche sur la fin du monde avant de serrer Oga dans ses bras. Furuichi n'aurait jamais pensé même dans un million d'années qu'il serrerait Oga dans ses bras.

C'était vraiment la fin du monde, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **_Je ne peux pas me sortir de la tête la réunion d'Oga et Furuichi. Mais bien sûr ce que j'ai écrit n'est pas du tout ce qui va réellement se passer, mais hé, c'est le principe d'une fanfiction non ? haha Aussi un grand merci à Vagabonde pour traduire cette fic et de rendre possible pour vous de la lire ! Alors j'espère que vous l'aimerez et si vous le pouvez, ça serait bien de laisser une review. Merci d'avoir lu et je vous souhaite une bonne journée ! _

_**A**lors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je suis forte en traduction ? xD Non, non, restons sérieux !_

_**V**ous pouvez poster vos reviews ici, je les traduirai et les transmettrai à l'auteur (sauf si vous êtes assez bons en anglais, vous pouvez lui en envoyer directement). Je traduirai également les réponses. Du coup les réponses des anonymes se feront sur mon profil, comme d'hab' en fait !_

_**J**e ferai peut-être d'autres traductions si le temps et l'envie me le permettent, par contre, ne me demandez pas de traduire mes écrits xD ! Je mets trop de temps à écrire en français, alors en anglais xD ?! _

_**V**ous avez aussi le droit de dire que je suis nulle en traduction et qu'au lieu de m'occuper des écrits des autres, je devrais m'occuper des miens xD ! _

_**B**izoux tout le monde !_


End file.
